


Left Breathless

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has pneumonia and the inevitable happens, Dave handles it horribly, as does everyone else. But Dave handles it especially badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> wow.... this is a collab piece as this is a collab account uh  
> idk this is kind of my first fic??  
> im so sorry  
> (its so short....)

Your name is Dave Strider and you have never been this scared in your entire life.  
You're holding someone's hand very tightly as if you're afraid that if you let go, he'll slip away.  
Which, sadly, is probably the case.  
The "someone" is the love of your life, John Egbert.  
He's crying as he struggles for breath.  
You want to cry as well, but you can't.  
You just can't.  
He tries to take a deep breath, but only ends up coughing loudly.  
It hurts you to see him suffering like this. You just want to think that he'll be okay, he'll get better.  
But you know that he won't. You know that he's going to die in this hospital bed.  
You try over and over to take your mind off of the thought, try to think that he'll be fine.  
Maybe you could forget about this, and everything will go back to normal. John won't have pneumonia, and he'll be able to breathe without having to be in pain.  
Yeah.  
That's exactly what's going to happen.  
Everything will be just fine.  
Except for the fact that it won't be.  
Your train of thought is cut short abruptly as John lets out another loud and painful sounding cough.  
He looks at you, tears running down his face. God, you can't stand seeing him in pain.  
"Dave, I really don't want to die."  
"You aren't going to die, don't say that. Give it a week, maybe more. You'll be fine."  
He smiles at you, but he looks so sad.  
Damnit.  
"You're right. I'll be fi-"  
He sits up quickly before coughing, and you can hear his pained efforts to try and speak between coughs as he clutches his chest. He's sobbing.  
As his coughs die down, you reach over to him as you move his glasses away and wipe his tears with your thumb.  
"..Dave, one last thing?"  
You furrow your brow at his use of the words 'one last thing'.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
He lays back down, sighing softly. You see his eyes, and they're such a beautiful kind of blue, unlike any you've ever seen. They close slowly. You remove your shades and hook them onto your collar as you place a soft kiss to his forehead.  
You assume he's just tired. He needs the sleep, anyway.  
And then you notice that his chest is no longer heaving up and down.  
He's not breathing. You grab his shoulder and shake him a bit.  
"John, this isn't funnny."  
He doesn't move.  
"I'm serious, John. Stop it."  
Nothing.  
"Come on, John! This isn't a fucking joke! Do you think this is funny?"  
Are you screaming?  
Okay, you're screaming.  
Really loudly.  
You really couldn't care less.  
A nurse comes in, and she's giving you a somewhat concerned look.  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
Who the fuck does she think she is?  
"Hell no."  
"You don't have a choice, please leave the room immediately."  
"No. I'm not just gonna leave him here."  
That doesn't stop her. She walk toward you, grabs you by the wrist and leads you out of the room, and you give up on trying to resist.  
You stand outside the room as the door closes behind you. You just kind of stare at the ground for awhile.  
Rose stares at you as you walk over to the chairs and sit down.  
She speaks in a way that's almost motherly.  
"Is he.."  
That's all it takes.  
You bury your face in your hands and you start sobbing like the goddamn pansy you really are.  
She pats your back, hushing you softly.  
You miss him already.


End file.
